Consumed
by randomcat23
Summary: Abandoned by the Backdraft, Vega Obscura is consumed by anger and focuses on revenge. But once his goal is obtained, he still feels the need to fight. His angry fury soon finds a new target: Bit Cloud. Post Series. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23, in fact, does not own Zoids.

* * *

This is an expansion of my drabble "False". (Reading the drabble is not necessary to understand the story.) I thought the idea behind it would be fun to write out in a full story, despite my dislike for Vega.

Anyway, feedback is welcomed, as always. I hope I can keep Vega in-character and finish this fic without succumbing to my bias. So, please tell me if he wanders off in OOC-land. I haven't watched the series fully in a long time; I did, however, watch the last episode again to see a few things. If I get names or anything else wrong, feel free to correct me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Sleep well, Fury. When you awake, we will get stronger!" Vega Obscura told his defeated Zoid. What an amazing battle that had been! Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero were even more powerful than Vega could have imagined. The strength behind their blows had been unbelievable. He had lost, fully and completely. But there wasn't any regret, his chest swelled with pride. "No worries," the young pilot smirked. "We'll return soon for a rematch!"

The Backdraft was caught and threatened to disband. This should have hindered Vega's excitement. On the contrary, it only increased his adrenaline. He would be on the run for a few months, but once the Backdraft and the Count escaped the clutches of the Zoid Battle Committee, Vega and the Berserk Fury would be back on the battlefield. "And one step closer to defeating Bit Cloud!" He thought out loud, scanning the bright sky.

Vega placed a gloved hand on the singed armor of the mighty Zoid and smiled. Yes, it would only be a matter of time before they returned to fight.

* * *

Vega wasn't sure how Sarah managed to do it, but he got off with very few charges. It could have been his age or his innocent face, but something kept him from being placed in jail. The other Backdraft members weren't so lucky. Many got extended sentences, others community service. It all depended on how involved the person had been. But the good luck only encompassed Vega Obscura.

Vega almost cried out when he heard Sarah's sentence: 25 years. She had been found guilty on several charges including plotting to over throw the Zoid Battle Commission and involving a child in the scam.

What was he supposed to do? Where was he going to go? The Backdraft group was his family and only home. And Sarah, well, she meant more to him than anyone else in the world.

However, Sarah already had a plan in mind for the boy.

During one his first visit to the jail, Vega nearly cried and shouted his inner feelings. Never had he felt so alone, so helpless. The Fury was taken away, hidden from him, and now Sarah was gone too. The excitement of the battle seemed meaningless now. There was no one to share the memories with.

Vega ran from the authorities. They had tried to find him and offer him a place to stay, but Vega knew they were after information. Just because he was young, didn't make him stupid. And his loyalty was to the Backdraft, not these officers with fake smiles. The only problem was the greatest one: survival. He had nothing. It was better than settling for help, Vega knew, but it was hard to provide for himself.

A small grin crept on Sarah's face as she read the worry on Vega's. She couldn't doubt her affection for the boy. On the contrary, until know, she never realized he cared about her. Motherly feelings swept over Sarah, brightening her mood even in such a dull place. Soon, her boy would gain recognition throughout the world.

Silently, she passed the envelope to the young boy. "Vega, you have no need to worry. You will be the strongest pilot on Zi; I'll make sure of it."

His small hand hesitantly grasped the envelope, brown eyes wide. "Thanks, Sarah."

She smiled, but their meeting was cut short by the tall guard who came for Vega. Visiting hours were so short for a high profile criminal, especially when she might know about the Count's whereabouts. The guard placed a large hand on Vega's shoulder and steered him away before the boy could see Sarah's silent, parting message, "I love you."

Hope filled Vega. With written instructions in hand, ensuring his survival, he walked out of the jail with a positive attitude. He pocketed the piece of paper with addresses, places, and money. Vega should have known Sarah would take care of him.

Turning his smiling face to the sky, Vega let the negative feelings wash away. He had high hopes for the future.

* * *

Unfortunately for Vega, not everything is going to go his way as we'll see in the next chapter.

This is only a prologue, that's why it's so short. I just wanted to set up the initial setting and feelings right after the final battle. The fic will span over a few years; just a heads up.

I don't know how often I'll be able to update; it will depend on my muse (haha…) and the reviews, I suppose.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	2. Abandoned

**Disclaimer:** Zoids isn't mine.

* * *

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

This chapter is more set up junk, but the plot is now in full swing.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Abandoned

* * *

It was the sun that woke Vega from his sleep. He had been so excited the previous night that he had forgotten to close the blinds. Stretching, he rose out of bed with a smile on his face, despite the interrupting sun. Last night he had received a letter from Sarah; the jailed Backdraft members were planning an escape within a week. In a few days he would be back on his mission to be the best pilot on Zi.

The hotel room that Sarah had reserved for him was spacious enough for three people and was stocked with plenty of things for Vega to do. There were three different video game systems attached to the television with all the best games. The shelves were stacked with books (Vega rarely touched those.) and movies. The food service was very accommodating. It took Vega a few weeks to find out why this place had been so serving to him, but then the owner introduced herself as one of Sarah's distant relatives. (Some second-cousin's aunt or friend or something.)

So Vega spent the first few days playing games, sleeping and relaxing. It was only in the past week that he was beginning to get board. The games simulated Zoid combat, but he wanted real combat; Vega wanted to fight Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero. It was so hard to be patient when he dreamt about fighting each night. The news was filled with the Blitz Team's advancements in the S Class. Vega sat glued to the screen whenever the battle results were posted; Bit was always the victor.

Dressed, Vega sat down, poured himself a bowl of cereal and reread the letter from Sarah. "It won't be long now, Fury," Vega said to himself. The letter also promised the return of the Berserk Fury. Vega knew his Zoid was as pumped for battle as he was.

Bored with the cereal now that freedom was on his mind, Vega flipped on the television in hope of a good movie. He channel surfed until something caught his eye, the news. He never watched the news. But Sarah's face plastered on the screen along with some of the other Backdraft members. Vega's heart thudded loudly against his chest. "This is it, Sarah's coming for me!"

The report detailed how several Backdraft members had escaped jail by causing a riot. Their status was unknown at the time but it was presumed that they were headed back to their boss. Vega didn't watch the whole story; he was quickly occupied by packing up his things, adrenaline flowing through his veins.

"I'm coming, Fury!"

* * *

"Sarah better hurry up," Vega frowned and took a sip of his soda pop. His instructions were to wait at this restaurant three days after he heard about the breakout. The young pilot had counted down the days with much anticipation and now that he was in the final stretch, his patience was running thin.

Hours passed until the room was filled with people ordering dinner. The empty drink glasses crowded the boy's table and he started stacking sugar packets. Vega pouted in his corner, stirring his straw of his current drink. "How long does it take to get here, anyway?"

"Longer than you think," a voice answered him.

Vega's eyes shot up at the tall person. Sunglasses hid her eyes and her hair cut was different, but there was no mistaking Sarah.

"Sarah!" Vega let his stoic mask fall and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist. "I knew you'd come!"

"Of course, I couldn't leave you here," she responded and knelt down, gripping his shoulders. There was that smile Vega adored and he let his grow. Although the room was bustling with people and noise, Sarah spoke softly, "Are you ready?"

"Duh!" Vega jabbed a finger behind him, showing his pile of belongings. "I've been ready!"

Sarah rose and picked up his bags. "Let's go then." The two Backdraft members then disappeared without anyone suspecting a thing.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Vega spoke up after getting settled in the car. Sarah had packed his bags in the trunk and then took the driver's seat. She strapped herself in, pointed to his seatbelt and waited until it clicked before she answered.

"The Backdraft has set up a temporary base in the ruins off the town of Cielo," Sarah answered as they exited the city limits. "We're meeting the Count and Laon there."

"Do they have Fury there?"

Sarah smiled, "Yes, they retrieved the Berserk Fury before anyone could steal it."

"Good." Vega fell silent after that taking pleasure in the thought of his Zoid. He could already feel the controls underneath his hands and the Fury responding to those demands. They were the perfect team. Closing his eyes, Vega fell into sleep and dreamed deeply of new battle tactics.

He was awoken some time later a hand shaking his shoulder softly. "We're here, Vega. Get ready."

The sleep was gone from his eyes in mere seconds. Obscura sat up and stretched before jumping out of the car quickly. They had parked just outside a large decrepit building, its walls grey and its windows black. There appeared to be no life anywhere save the crickets and spiders. Sarah led Vega in through a hole in one of the brick walls.

"Careful," Sarah warned and sidestepped some debris. Vega made a point and jumped over the very same piece with a smirk. He was too excited to worry about a few scratches. Sarah rolled her eyes, but smiled.

If asked to escape the building by himself, Vega could never have done so. There were so many twists and turns. First they went left and then used the second door on the right. This lead to endless hallways and even more turns and doors. Vega settled for following Sarah's voice and flashlight. Besides, his mind was once again focused on his Zoid.

"Here we are." Sarah paused in front of Vega and shone the flashlight on him. She brushed off the dirt on his sleeve and licked her finger, attempting to clean his face, but Vega pushed her away.

"I'm fine! Let's just go in there and get my Zoid back!" He fixed his shirt and then pushed passed Sarah through a towering doorway. The woman followed right behind him. This room was light dimly but well enough that Vega could make out a large chair at the opposite end. No doubt the Count was occupying it. _"The large shadow next to him must be Laon,"_ Vega thought. _"Didn't he disappoint the Count? What's he doing here?"_

"So, you've finally brought the boy," a low voice greeted Sarah.

"Yes, I retrieved him earlier today." Sarah stopped Vega by grabbing his smaller hand. He let go immediately but halted.

"Where's Fury?" Vega asked, his dislike for the Count overwhelmed by his need to see his Zoid. He watched as Laon and the Count traded glances. Laon never worried Vega, but the Count struck a nerve. There was something about him that sent chills up Vega's spine and he was more than thankful that he didn't have to deal with him often.

"It's a funny thing you should bring up the Ultimate X, young warrior," the Count said as he folded his hands.

Vega frowned and his fist clenched. "Why's it funny? The Berserk Fury is mine!"

Laon flashed a grin and the Count chuckled, "I believe I allowed you to use the Zoid. Therefore it is mine."

Vega gasped. Did they really intend not to give the Fury back? He was about to step forward, but Sarah spoke first, "Vega only wishes to return to the battle field. He wants to further his training so that he can defeat the other Ultimate X and in return add it to our arsenal of Zoids."

"I don't believe I ever said he'd be returning," the reply came with a sneer.

Sarah took a sharp breath, Vega was speechless. "Then why did you have me bring the boy here?" She couldn't hide her surprise. Didn't the Backdraft need Vega and the Berserk Fury so that their plans could be completed?

"To tell him of his expulsion, of course."

"What?" Sarah half spat, half choked her answer.

Vega finally found his voice, "You, you can't! Who else could pilot the Berserk Fury?"

Laon stepped closer to answer, "The Count found your defeat disgraceful. Obviously you aren't meant to be the Fury's pilot if you fall to another Ultimate X."

The Count continued, "You're young and replaceable. There are thousands of pilots like you who think they are talented and when given the right opportunity, they appear so." He took a breath and continued, "I thought perhaps you had real talent, but your loss displayed your lack of skill." To further the insult he added, "I have no use for a loser pilot."

"Now, wait a minute! If this is true, what do you expect Vega to do? This is his life!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Why do you think you were called here, Sarah? Someone has to take care of the boy," the Count answered bluntly. "Our jail cells can be a dangerous place," he added with a small smirk.

"This is outrageous! One loss does not constitute the extent of talent!" Sarah countered.

The Count stood in a flash and his voice rose, "It does when that loss cost millions of dollars for the Backdraft group. Because young Vega Obscura couldn't defeat the Liger Zero and win the S Class the Backdraft was forced to disband. You were thrown in jail, if you remember correctly, Sarah. I will not put my plans in danger because of a young child who obviously isn't ready to pilot a Zoid as great as the Berserk Fury."

Sarah fell back, but remained close to Vega. The boy stood wide-eyed at the two men before him. This is what defeat meant? His dreams got crushed because of one loss? The punishment for failure was ripping his life away? That can't be true; there must be something he was missing. Failures, what other failures? And idea struck Vega and he said in his defense, "What about Laon!" Vega screamed. "Didn't he fail you too?"

"Laon is valuable for his connections to the Blitz Team. He hasn't failed me completely yet," the Count scoffed.

"That's not fair!"

Laon laughed, "Hasn't anyone told you yet? Life isn't fair!"

"Guards! Take these two away! Put them in cell 869," the Count ordered. Five men materialized out of the shadows and two quickly grabbed Vega. The other three led Sarah out of the room, followed by Vega and his captors. Down the hallway the guards turned left into another hallway lined with cells. Most were empty; others were occupied by solitary prisoners. They paused by cell 869, unlocked it and threw Vega and Sarah in.

"You can stay here until the Count finds a purpose for you," one said and the five black-clad men walked away.

During the walk to the cell, Vega had remained silent. His mind was spinning. His Fury, his Zoid was being held from him! The Count wanted to give Fury to another pilot! He had called him worthless! Vega snarled, "Fury is my Zoid; defeating Bit Cloud is my job, my dream! They can't take it away, can they? Sarah?"

But she had no comforting words for the young pilot. Sarah sat down on the thin mattress and buried her head in her hands. "I should have seen this coming. I'm sorry Vega."

His brown eyes widened and Vega just stared at her as if she had slapped him. Sarah had no answers. Franticly, his eyes sped around the room looking for escape, looking for anything remotely resembling hope. That woman sitting across from him couldn't be Sarah. Sarah always knew what to do, why wasn't she telling him it was going to be ok? Why wasn't she promising that he'd be on the battlefield tomorrow?

Vega ran to the door, clenched the bars in his hands and shook them. How could he be in jail? He was Vega Obscura, the best pilot on the Backdraft team and soon the whole planet! Only he could pilot the Berserk Fury! Was he supposed to believe that this was the end?

* * *

I kept thinking about Count Dooku from Star Wars when I wrote the Count. XD Can't help myself.

Anyway, so now Vega finds out the truth; he's been kicked to the curb as they say. What other problems will arise from this?

Next chapter the plot will finally kick itself into high-gear. I actually think this chapter turned out quite well.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer:** Zoids belongs to its proper owners. (AKA, not randomcat23.)

* * *

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Escape

* * *

Vega nibbled on his stale piece of bread while Sarah discussed something with one of the guards in a hushed voice. He turned the pathetic roll over in his hands, sighing. There was no way he could survive off of this meager meal and a cup of water. He kneeled down on the grimy floor slowly.

Today was his forth day in this cell.

It had been a day since his tears had dried. Vega spent most of his time since then brooding and mourning over the loss of his Zoid and his dream. So close he had been! Just a few modifications to his attacks and Vega would have defeated Bit Cloud!

The young pilot shook his head; that wasn't true. He was far from defeating Bit Cloud in that battle. But a few days ago, he was closer to working toward that dream than now.

Sarah glanced in his direction, a sad look on her face. Vega turned his back fully on her and popped the last scrap of bread into his hungry mouth. What could he do? There must be some way to get out of here. Vega had almost given up all hope. Sarah had no answers for him.

But Vega knew one thing, the idea had possessed him this morning, he needed to get revenge on the Count and his precious Backdraft group. They meant nothing to him now. They were the source of his pain, sorrow and loss. And they would pay for taking away his hopes. _"Nobody steals Fury and gets away with it,"_ Vega thought. The idea of revenge comforted the boy even though he had no way of achieving it.

"Thank you," Sarah nodded to the guard and pocketed a small piece of paper. Vega heard her approaching footsteps and flinched away. He didn't want her comfort, he didn't want her pity; she had failed him. What right did she have? "Vega," she started and then trailed off, her hand retracting from the boy's shoulder. "I have an escape plan."

Vega frowned, his ears attentive.

"They're taking the Berserk Fury out for a test run tomorrow. Apparently they're trying out some new pilots," Sarah tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. What she would give for a shower!

"They'll all suck," he sniffed.

Sarah allowed herself a small smile; it was good to hear the boy talk confidently. The key in her pocket was the answer to getting Vega back to the eager young pilot he was a few days ago. She withdrew the object and fingered it, saying, "The guard promised there would be a break in their shifts tomorrow around five. We can escape then and retrieve the Fury."

His eyes snapped wide as the information hit him. Retrieve the Fury. Could it be possible? She wouldn't lie to him would she? Vega spun on his knees and turned to face Sarah. Lip trembling, eyes watering, Vega asked, "Really? Can we really do that?"

"Yes, I believe so." Sarah glanced away and then said, "It's nice to know at least a few people are on our side."

Vega leapt up, his spirits renewed and a breath of new life in his dream.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Vega," Sarah scolded half-heartedly. The boy was wringing his hands and bouncing up and down, excitement apparent on his grinning face. "If they notice you, we will be caught and you'll never get the Berserk Fury."

"Don't worry so much," he countered, but stopped jumping. His hand rested on the rock beside him as he ducked lower. They were squatting behind a bunch of rocks near the cliff wall. Less than a thousand feet away stood the proud Berserk Fury, gleaming even in the dim sun. Vega smiled and watched the pilots finish up their work.

Not one of them had been able to control the Zoid properly. Some couldn't even make it move! They all fumbled with the controls while the scientists conducting the test yelled suggestions and marked things on their boards. This fact made Vega squirm with pride. _"The Fury is mine! And soon I will have revenge against the Count."_

The sun continued to dip behind the horizon, taking with it all the light in the area. Shadows grew and consumed the ground; stars began to twinkle in the sky. There was a light wind, but not enough to bring chill. Vega leaned against a rock, enjoying the smell of the air.

Escape had been easier than expected. The guard had given them correct information; there was a break in the guard around five. It was short, but it was enough time for Vega and Sarah to slip the key into the lock and escape the jail cells. Vega inwardly thanked Sarah for knowing which way to go, he would have been lost. They exited on the opposite side of the building from where they had entered and scurried into the surrounding ground without being spotted.

The guard had said he would cover for them as long as he could. Apparently, most of the people hired to watch the jail held discontent with the Count; they hadn't been paid well.

Vega shook his head. Who cared about that stuff? His Zoid was just over the rocks, he was very close to starting his revenge. Becoming the best pilot on Zi wouldn't be hard once the Fury and he were back together. _"We'll be unstoppable."_

"Vega, let's move."

The boy stood up at Sarah's command and turned to look over the rock again. The sky had turned dark blue with only a sliver of pale light on the western horizon. And there stood the Berserk Fury, untouched and waiting.

They crawled out from behind their hiding place and swiftly trekked across the rocky soil. It was fortunate that the ground was smooth; Vega only had eyes for his Zoid. Closer and closer his feet carried him and Vega picked up his pace. Less than a week ago, his dream had been snatched out right from under him. It had been a shock, jarring his heart, making the boy sob.

All that was left in his being now was excitement and the idea of getting back at the men who destroyed his dreams in the first place. After what seemed to be forever, Vega finally reached his Zoid and placed a hand on its foot. A wild grin stretched his face as he said, "I'm back, Fury."

The Ultimate X roared happily, careful not to draw attention. He then sounded a grumble which Vega took as complaints about the pilot testing. Vega laughed, "No one can beat us, Fury. We're unstoppable and no one can replace us!" And to his surprise, hot tears leaked from his eyes. He quickly rubbed them away, but didn't stop grinning.

Life had meaning again.

While Vega reunited with his Zoid, Sarah talked to the man guarding the area. "You're sure we'll get out of here safely?"

"Of course," he answered and pulled out a cigarette.

Sarah brought a hand to her chin in thought. "But, what about your punishment?"

After exhaling, the guard said, "The Backdraft isn't organized enough to keep lists of who works what and when. The Count will have no one to place the blame on but himself; he can't punish us all," he added with a wolfish grin.

"I really appreciate this, Axel," Sarah said after a pause. "Vega needed this."

"I know. You did too," Axel turned and walked back to his post. Over his shoulder he warned, "I would leave soon if I were you. Disorganization also means unannounced visits by Laon."

Sarah nodded, dipped over, picked up the bag of supplies Axel had left and hurried over to where Vega stood. If only she had a plan.

* * *

"Good thing the cockpit is big enough for both of us, huh Sarah?" Vega said with a giddy grin.

The woman sat in the seat behind the young pilot, finally letting out a deep breath. Vega was safe. They were safe. That idea was foreign for the last few days. Never had Sarah been sucker punched like that before. She had been responsible and loyal to the Backdraft for years and only pushed herself harder when taking care of Vega Obscura. To think they would chuck her aside so casually stunned and mortified her.

Where would the go now?

"How about some warfare, Fury?" Vega asked the Zoid out loud. "I think the Count could use a good kick in the ass!"

Despite herself, Sarah scolded, "Language, Vega." What was the boy thinking? He wanted to take on the whole Backdraft Group? "Vega, what did you have in mind?"

The boy spun around, frowning, "We're going to beat up the Backdraft for trying to separate us, Sarah." He said it as if it was the only option. "They deserve it."

"You're only one boy," Sarah countered, her mind spinning. Vega wanted revenge? Since when did he want to punish the Count? It was a logical idea, but did he really want to carry it out?

Vega huffed, "So what? It's me and the Fury's decision, Sarah. We want to show them just what they're losing."

Thinking quickly, Sarah spat out, "Wouldn't you rather leave for now and come back later?"

"What?" Vega yelled his anger mounting. "Why would I run away when I have the power to defeat him now?" He turned away from her, furious. "No, that would only give him time to gather forces . . . but that wouldn't matter because I would destroy them all anyway . . ." he tilted his head in thought as if he was listening to the Fury's ideas as well. After a few minutes, Vega said, "Ok. Actually, we like that idea. By leaving it'll give him time to squirm and worry about my attack. He'll expand his troops and then we can just crush them all! No better revenge than that!"

He pushed the Fury forward, engaging the speed boosters. The Berserk Fury roared into the starry sky and soon left the training ground in the distance. Sarah leaned back in her chair, shocked at Vega's train of thought. She could only hope that, with some time away, she could convince him of another option. But first, she must think of one.

* * *

You know, considering I don't care too much about Vega, this fic is surprisingly easy to write. How bizarre. I think maybe it lacks some of the oomph of inspiration of some of my other fics, but it's coming along nicely.

Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	4. Revenge

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Zoids.

* * *

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

Special shout-out to Kanpa, who basically told me to kick it up a notch. I've been skimping out on some things that I usually find important and for that I apologize. I believe this chapter is at my usual level of standard.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Revenge

* * *

"They got tight security," Vega mused out loud and changed the focus on his binoculars. For a second, he squirmed slightly on his stomach to try to get more comfortable on the rocky ground. "Next time, I'm bringing a blanket." A booming noise shook the ground and Vega snapped his eyes back to the door he was watching. Five rows of six Zoids marched out of the hanger in perfect timing despite the variance between the mechanical beasts. There were Heldigunners, Gun Snipers, Bear Fighters and Black Horns, each newly painted in the Backdraft's colors: black, read and orange.

"They shouldn't give us too much trouble," Vega concluded and packed up his belongings. After erasing any evidence of his presence, Vega stood up and watched the Zoids enter their training exercises. It was a complex path of interchanging places and gunfire. "Looks like they raised their standard for pilots," he added bitterly and then disappeared behind the cliff's wall.

Eight months had passed since Vega and Sarah escaped with the Berserk Fury. They spent most of that time hiding in the outskirts of Zi, searching for information about the Backdraft and reveling in the trouble their escape had caused the organization.

Vega scratched his head at the thought; Sarah spent more time worrying about the Backdraft finding them, he was the one who reveled in the problems he caused. "That's Sarah for you, though." He picked up his pace and ran through the narrow valley, dodging rocks and poisonous vipers.

Although he hated to admit it, Vega was now glad Sarah had cut his hair short. She thought it would be a good disguise; Vega hated it the way it made him look. But at least in this situation, it was easier to see while running.

The rock walls abruptly widened to reveal an area-sized clearing. The sun lit up the clearing, the only shadows came from Vega and his Zoid which glimmered brightly

"_Took you long enough, Vega,"_ Fury roared into his pilot's head. The Ultimate X bent over and opened its cockpit, welcoming back Vega. The boy climbed in and threw his bag in the backseat.

"You're just impatient, Fury. I needed to wait and see what kind of Zoids they were using at this base."

"_I don't see why it matters,"_ the Zoid sniffed as he stood up and walked out of the clearing. _"Nobody can defeat us!"_ He let out a roar, his sharp teeth flashing in the sunlight.

Vega cracked his knuckles and leaned back in the seat. "Nobody but Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero," he reminded his Zoid who growled in return. The Blitz Team continued to defeat more enemies and add more and more victories to their record. They're talent seemed to have no end and it continued to grow. Excitement bubbled within Vega and he smirked. "One day we'll have a rematch. We just need to take care of a few things first."

Sarah had stopped Vega and the Berserk Fury from hunting down Bit and his Liger for a rematch. Both the Backdraft and the police were looking for the young boy and his Ultimate X. This made it hard to move around and accomplish his task, but Vega could wait. Right now his main focus was on destroying the organization that stabbed him in the back. "They'll regret it."

"_I'm sure they already have. They lost not only me, but the only person who can-who I'll let-pilot me."_ Fury added as he zoomed in and out of the narrow passageways through the cliffs.

"And soon they will be no more!" Vega laughed and relaxed a bit. "Soon they will be blasted to bits, a fitting end to our betrayers," a layer of darkness covered his words. "I will not be sucker-punched again. I'm not worthless." Vega whispered it again to himself, solidifying the need for revenge in his heart.

* * *

"Vega! Where have you been?" Sarah stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and lips stretched into a furious frown. Vega grimaced; he forgot to tell her about his excursion.

"I was just checking out the base's security, calm down." He walked passed her and into their makeshift home. They had found an abandoned house in the cliffs and decided to make it their own. A stream flowed nearby so water wasn't hard to get and a small garden grew roots and herbs in the back. When they got really hungry, Vega just went hunting.

"Next time I want notice." She spun around and glared at him. "You can't just run around with the Berserk Fury while the Backdraft is looking for you."

"Nobody saw us." Vega sunk into an old couch and bit into an apple. "Besides, we could take them and soon we will." The apple crunched under his teeth.

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. She, unfortunately, had not been able to steer Vega away from his thoughts of revenge. The idea had gobbled up his mind and he would think of nothing else. She often caught him mumbling to himself or to his Zoid about the horrendous things he had planned for his attack. Worry clenched the woman's heart; for a boy so young, he had a dark mind and Sarah felt she had failed him in that respect.

Maybe it wasn't good that he had been thrown onto the battle scene at such a young age. Vega had been placed on a pedestal and made to think he was the best. At the time it was to boost his confidence and already puffed-up pride. It all seemed to backfire now, however. She had given up trying to convince him to put off this revenge because, in all honestly, Sarah saw no other way for Vega to return to the battlefield. If his dream was to defeat Bit Cloud, Vega would first have to cut ties with the Backdraft.

"Vega, tell me if you go out again. I need to lie down," Sarah informed the boy. Her head was suddenly pounding from her heavy thoughts.

"Will do, Sarah. But I think me and Fury are done with the adventures for today." He returned to his apple and sunk deeply back into his thoughts.

* * *

The next few days passed without many occurrences. A rare desert storm soaked the normally cracked ground, filling the crevices and forming puddles. Vega started out at the rainfall, counting the lightning strikes and rolls of thunder. His forehead rested on the cool window as he numbered, "Thirteen." After a few more booms, he leaned back and found took his spot on the couch, thinking of his Zoid.

The Berserk Fury had found a nice, spacious cave to dwell in for the time they remained here. It was damp, but kept the rain off his armor, so he didn't complain much. Vega just wished the weather would break so that they could complete their mission.

For months they had ran and hid from the Backdraft. It was only recently that the searches lessened and they actually had time to breathe. Once Vega and Fury found the new Backdraft base Vega knew it would only be weeks before his revenge was achieved. _"And then I can defeat Bit Cloud!"_ Vega thought. Lately he had grown jealous of the older pilot. While Vega had to sneak in the shadows, Bit got to battle talented pilots in the S Class.

"_What if our places had been switched?"_ Vega suddenly pondered as the rain continued to pour. _"What if he was the one who was with the Backdraft and I was the one who could roam free and be respected?"_ And unexpected tug at his heart made Vega pause. Fate had placed them in these positions, but who was to say it could have easily been the other way around? _"It's all luck," _he thought bitterly and another weight settled in his mind and core, bearing down on his soul like the rain pounding into the dusty earth.

* * *

"Sarah?" Vega called out and peered into the dark room.

A second later, she appeared from the darkness. "Yes, Vega?"

The boy set his jaw and stood straight, his eyes burning with determination. "We are going out."

Something flashed across her face for a moment, but just as fast, it was hidden again. Sarah nodded, understanding. Today was the day Vega would accomplish his revenge. An air of confidence swirled around the boy standing in front of her. There was nothing she could do so that he could avoid this.

The rain had stopped and the ground dried enough to support the Berserk Fury. Sarah had known they would leave soon. She swallowed a lump in her throat, knowing she couldn't stop him, but wanted to do so. _"He's just a boy! Just turned thirteen!"_ But the child in front of her was no longer innocent; he had seen the crooked ways of the world.

"Do your best," she whispered and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Vega nodded stiffly, turned on his heel and sped out of the room.

* * *

He took his time walking to the cave. Suddenly his feet were heavy and his mind cluttered. "This is no time to be questioning your thoughts, Vega!" He yelled at himself. A swift shake of his head and the memories what the Backdraft did to him and his Zoid quickly put revenge back in his mind. He set off at a jog and then a sprint, noticing the way the ground gave a bit under his foot. "I'll have to be careful of that in battle."

The Berserk Fury waited patiently outside the cave mouth, claws sharpened from constant scraping against the cave walls. Vega had reloaded Fury's armor; they were prepared for battle. He paused to glance over his Zoid, his pride, his friend. "You ready, Fury?"

The Ultimate X released an ear-splitting roar and bent down to let Vega jump in the cockpit. _"I'm more than ready, Vega."_

"Good. Let's do this!"

* * *

The silver bullet that was the Berserk Fury zoomed across the ground heading for its target. Rock formations flew by as the space between Fury and the Backdraft's base lessoned. Vega wiped the beads of sweat already forming on his face. He could feel his blood pulse through his veins down to his toes and fingertips. Gripping the controls even tighter, Vega urged on his Zoid.

Within minutes the duo came upon the open field and at the opposite end stood the base. No other structures could be seen for miles; the world was completely barren out here. Fury slowed to a stop and glared at its prey. _"On your command, Vega."_

The boy took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Closing his eyes, Vega asked himself if this is what he wanted and his answer came immediately, _"Of course."_ He snapped open his eyes, let out a battle cry and jammed the controls forward. The Berserk Fury let out an echoing roar and sped to the building.

Alarms rang out over the area as the barrier walls rose from the ground and surrounded the base. Zoids streamed out of the hanger, growling and brandishing powerful weapons. Gunfire filled the air.

"If this is all they got," Vega started as he dodged the barrage, "We'll be done in no time!" Fury agreed and slashed at an incoming Heldigunner. Two Dark Horns wildly charged the Ultimate X only to collapse on the ground seconds later from a hit.

Fury screamed as a missile contacted with its side. Pivoting, he found the culprit; a black Gun Sniper. The Ultimate X charged at the smaller Zoid, only to be shot at again. The Sniper closed in and managed to scratch Fury's underbelly. "One, two," Vega counted and Fury finished, _"Three!"_ A timed slash of the Fury's tail sent the Sniper sailing and Vega and his Zoid turned their attention to other enemies.

"Let's move in, Fury!" Vega called.

Countless Zoids stood up to face the opponent. Each one was brushed aside, shot or crushed by the powerful Berserk Fury. Zoid parts littered the rocky ground. Vega was careful not to have the Fury step too hard on the ground for fear of sinking into the soft mud. Other pilots hadn't been so smart; many Bear Fighters and Dark Horns sunk in the muck and struggled to escape.

With a flick of his tail, Fury chopped off the Zoids' legs, making escape impossible. Vega yelled suddenly as his Zoid took a hit from a Gun Sniper. "Nobody can beat us!" He screamed and Fury skewered the Sniper and then tossed it away like a dirty rag. Yet another round of Zoids came to meet the Berserk Fury in battle. "We need to get to the building, Fury!"

"_Let's finish off these losers then,"_ Fury said then dropped his leg locks into place. He opened his mouth to begin charging the charged particle gun.

Moments later a shining blast erupted from the Berserk Fury and blew a hole in the lines of Zoids and smashed the wall of the base. "Nice move, Fury! Now, let's go!"

His Zoid responded with an eager growl and zoomed through the destroyed enemies. In seconds, the revenge team crawled through the rumble and landed in the hanger. Men ran in all directions, fear plastered on their faces. Some screamed and cursed the Ultimate X before them. Others picked up pistols and made feeble attempts to shoot through Fury's armor. The Zoid made to swipe the men away, but Vega pulled him back. "We got bigger fish to fry." Fury head butted the nearest wall, watched it crumble and then pulled back, disappointed that he couldn't continue his rampage.

"_Where would the Count be, Vega?"_

"That's the question." Vega paused to suck in a breath. Where would they take the Count incase of an attack? Memories filled his mind of drills the Backdraft had done. They often practiced what to do incase of an attack at the old base. And if Vega guessed correctly, the Count would have had the same drills in this new base as well. "They'll try and escape out the back!"

"_Let's move it then!"_

They left the frantic Backdraft soldiers and escaped through the hole to the outside. Fury engaged his speed boosters and glided along side the building. He cut the corner sharp and let out a victory roar. The Count and his closest advisors were all piling into vehicles. Their shocked faces locked onto the Berserk Fury.

"How did they get back here?!" The Count asked furiously but nobody bothered to answer him. He pushed other people aside, trying to get a seat in the escaping jeep. The driver was too worried about his own life, however and sped away, leaving the Count in the dust. His other workers sprinted away from the scene, each fending for his own life.

"Cage him, Fury!" Vega screamed so that his throat was soar. "Cage him so he can't escape! Cage him so he can get his punishment!"

Fury ripped a piece of fence from the ground and boxed in the running Count. The man cowered on his knees but refused to beg for mercy. "Damn you, Vega Obscura. You and the Berserk Fury," he spat at the ground.

Vega ignored the threat and turned his Zoid to the Backdraft's base. "Blast it to bits, Fury!" His heart thudded loudly in his chest as the Berserk Fury displayed the reason for its name. Five back to back charged particle blasts burned and destroyed the building. A wild grin tugged at Vega's lips. Here it was; his mission complete. The Backdraft would be no more after today; it had literally gone up in flames.

The boy turned his attention back to the man responsible for it all. The Count was trying to climb over the fence but a threatening growl from the Fury sent him back to the ground. "What will you do with me now, Obscura?" Sweat trickled down the man's face which was twisted in pain and hate.

Flames crackled and reached to the sky. Smoke turned the air black and the smell of burning filled Vega's senses. What would he do with the Count? He wanted to destroy the Backdraft, which he had done physically. But the Count created the Backdraft, this man was the beginning and therefore end of Vega's problems.

Vega's first solution was simple: Kill him. Or, it seemed simple. The boy let his grip in Fury's controls slack as the idea washed over him.

Could he really take a life?

Air forced its way into his straining lungs.

Was he capable of doing that?

Vega shook closed his eyes, blocking all other thoughts.

Did he have the right to do that?

"No," Vega shook his head and frowned. He would not kill the Count but he could turn him in to the authorities. "What do you think, Fury?"

A deep rumble erupted from the mechanical beast. "_It's your call, Vega."_

"My call?" Vega repeated and gazed out over the land. The horizon was hidden from all the smoke and fires. Would his revenge be complete even if he let the Count live? Would he be satisfied knowing the man responsible for stealing his dream sat in a cell? A small devilish part of Vega said no. Why should he do that for the Count?

But the boy thrust these thoughts away, afraid of his sudden ideas.

There was a loud blast from within the smoldering building. Sparks shot into the sky along with pieces of shrapnel. Large chunks of concrete flew into the air. "Move Fury!" Vega yelled and the Zoid dodged the man-made meteors. When the dust settled and Vega looked back at the where the Count had been, he couldn't help but gasp. A piece of wall had landed on the very spot of the cage, crushing anything under it. The boy's eyes locked onto the smoking piece of concrete, images of a mangled body filled his mind.

Vega looked away, the air suddenly choking him. A dark shadow washed over his heart. This was an unexpected event. "Fury, let's leave. We'd done what we came to do." Any life in his voice was now gone, replaced by a hollowness as deep as space.

The fire continued to consume the destroyed building. It roared and cackled like a raving animal. Light reflected and danced across Fury's armor even though he was coated in grime. In silence the Zoid left the area behind, its pilot's revenge finally accomplished.

* * *

Curse my boring chapter titles. XD But besides that, I actually enjoy writing battle scenes, so I hope this one turned out well.

So, Vega finally achieved his revenge. I wonder what will become of him after the idea has sunk into his head.

Reviews are great, and constructive criticism is wonderful too! Until next time!-randomcat23


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer**: Zoids does not belong to randomcat23.

* * *

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Aftermath

* * *

The television in the Blitz Team's living room clicked on. After a moment or two, the black screen lit up and began showing the latest weather report.

"No thanks," Brad Hunter pressed a button and began channel surfing. With a steaming cup of coffee in hand, the Shadow Fox pilot leaned back into the deep couch and let out a sigh. It felt good to relax.

Yesterday the Blitz Team had pulled off a difficult victory against one of the top teams in the S Class. And while their new strategy had worked, it had left the Zoids in much need of repair. Even the Liger Zero needed a few days of attention. Along with the repairs the pilots needed their own restoration. Brad tenderly touched a dark bruise on his arm and winced at the memory of the blow that had sent him crashing to the ground. And he wasn't the only one sporting spots and scrapes. All members of the team sported some kind of wound.

"Hey Brad," Bit Cloud called as he entered the room, grinning.

"What's up, Bit?"

The blonde pilot took a seat, shrugged and answered, "Just got done talking to mechanics. It looks like we'll be ready to go in three days." He gave a thumbs-up sign and then turned his attention to the flashing screen.

"Really? I was thinking a week at least." Brad paused to take a drink, change the channel and then said, "Did you see the damage on the Raynos and Liger?"

Bit nodded, "They both took a hard beating, but the guys are positive that they will have them good as new."

"Works for me." Brad clicked the remote again this time changing to a cartoon pirate show. Another click and a documentary about wolves appeared on the screen. "Damn it. Daytime TV sucks." He flicked down through the 20's by jabbing at the buttons in annoyance.

"Wait!" Bit demanded suddenly, his eyes narrowing. "Go back to twenty-three." He leaned forward, tense.

"The news?" Brad raised an eyebrow. Bit always ignored the news. But as he changed the channel the news reporter flashed on set and began talking.

"_It was called in yesterday around four in the afternoon by a local farmer. Firefighters rushed to the scene along with police and the army. And as you can see behind me, the fire still blazes."_

"Why are we watching this, Bit?"

"Shh!" Bit waved his hand in front of his friend to silence him.

"Uh huh." Brad watched the story develop until finally he got the answer he was waiting for.

"_The building was confirmed as an abandoned military base that has served as the base for the elusive Backdraft group for at least a year now. It is still unclear how the fire started, but there are Zoid tracks as well as destroyed units surrounding the area. No survivors have been found yet, but the rescuers are still looking . . ."_

"Vega Obscura," Bit whispered, eyes wide and a frown plain on his face.

Brad watched the pictures of the scene on the screen as he asked, "What?"

"It must have been him," Bit said to himself and rested his hand on his chin.

"What are you talking about?" Brad wondered. Vega Obscura hadn't been seen since he appeared at the jail where the Backdraft members were being held. The police had lost his position. There were plenty of rumors about his location, but no leads had lead to any developments.

"Those tracks were from the Berserk Fury, I'm sure of it," Liger's pilot answered, still dazed.

"How would you know? The camera shots were from so far away," Brad countered.

Bit laughed a little. "When those feet and claws are inches from crushing your face the image is kinda forever imbedded in your memory," he said as he tapped his head.

Brad shook his head. "Why would Vega do that?" He glanced at the reporter again but she was just repeating the same thing while the fire flared and crackled behind her.

There was a small silence as the two pilots watched the television for a moment more. Bit was the first to look away. He dipped his head and folded his hands. "I don't know, but it can't be a good sign."

* * *

"Vega! Open this door now!" Sarah demanded, hands on her hips. The door in front of her remained closed. No noise came from the other side. An exasperated sigh escaped her frowning lips. Vega returned yesterday and had not said a word. He only left his room to snatch food and use the restroom. Sarah crossed her arms, her frustration mounting; the boy was good at getting in and out without her noticing.

She feared the worst. What exactly had passed at the Backdraft base? Both Vega and the Fury were not physically harmed, that Sarah knew. But there must have been something that triggered this sudden melancholy on Vega. The depression hanging on him was like when they spent time in the jail cell; his eyes were lifeless and his face was pale.

Her angry fist pounded on the door. "Vega, tell me what's wrong!" Her voice was soft, despite the strength of the knock.

Silence was her answer.

At that moment, Sarah considered breaking down the door. Vega was her responsibility; Vega was . . . Vega needed her. She needed him. But he didn't see it that way.

Her clenched hand pounded on the door once more, signaling the end of her assault. Maybe it was better to let time heal whatever wound had been inflicted upon the boy. With on last look at the shut door, Sarah turned to go back to her room. She could only hope Vega would overcome his problems enough to seek help.

* * *

"Stop! Make it stop!" Vega murmured, hands gripping the side of his head. He threw himself onto his bed and thrashed about the sheets. "Get out of my head!" The white fabric muffled his cries and caught his damp tears. "I didn't kill him!"

Vega squeezed his head in an attempt to destroy the troubling thoughts but nothing could rid him of the Count in his last minutes of life. The smells of the burning ground and the sounds of the melting metal replayed over and over in the boy's head. It was like he never left the battlefield.

"_Damn you, Vega Obscura."_

"I didn't kill you!" Vega wailed at the memory. More and more thoughts arose in his head. The look of contempt on the Count's face, the scurrying of the soldiers and Berserk Fury's roars.

"Why won't you get out of my head?" Vega whispered into the mattress. "Why am I haunted by these nightmares? I got what I wanted—I destroyed the Backdraft. I didn't want the death!"

"_You should have thought of that before attacking…"_ the Count's voice sneered. _"I'm dead because of you."_

"No," Vega countered and shook his head. "That was a freak accident."

"_But you were there. You caused the building to explode and therefore are responsible for my death."_

"I . . .I," Vega could find no answer for himself. The demons in his head continued to taunt until sleep overcame them.

* * *

Another nightmare shocked Vega from bed. It was now dark outside but he could see the moon shining brightly through the blinds. Rubbing his weary eyes, Vega realized he did not feel rested at all. If anything, he felt more exhausted. The dreams while he slept were just as bad as the thoughts while he was awake.

The loud rumbling from his stomach drew his attention away for a moment. He slide out of bed, his socks guarding his feet from the cold of the floor, and walked to his locked door. No sounds came from the other side. Another grumble erupted from his abdomen. Taking a chance, Vega flicked the lock and pushed the door open slowing in order to avoid any creaking.

Sarah was nowhere in sight. The clock flashed 4:46 on the microwave. Vega dragged his feet silently to the closet, opened the door and gazed at the food options. In an attempt to keep his dark thoughts away, Vega busied himself with thinking of the best meal. There were granola bars, boxes of cereal, cans of soup and beans along with other instant meals. His hand hesitantly grasped a bag of pretzels. Although a hot bowl of soup sounded the best, the microwave would make too much noise.

"I could just eat it cold," Vega concluded and grabbed a can as well. With his two food items in hand, he turned around and pushed the closet door shut.

"You've finally emerged," Sarah's voice came from the other side of the room. Her hair was loose and she was still wearing her pajamas. And although she had her arms crossed, there was happiness in her eyes at seeing Vega out of that room.

Vega frowned and sighed; he really didn't want to talk to Sarah now. All she did was pry. Besides, how could she save him from something inside his own head? "I was hungry," he stated and made his way back to his room. As soon as his hand touched the door, Sarah came over and stopped him.

"Vega, this has to stop."

"What has to stop?"

She pulled him away from the door and made him face her. Shaking him slightly, the woman answered, "You must stop hiding in your room! This isn't like you and I'm worried."

"I'm fine," Vega insisted and tried to escape but was stopped by Sarah's unwavering grasp.

"No, you're not." Her eyes latched onto his and wouldn't let go. For minutes Sarah and Vega stood at the doorway, searching each other's gaze for answers.

Biting his lip, Vega agreed, "No, I'm not."

"Let me help you," Sarah let out a sigh of relief; now she was getting somewhere.

"You can't," he dismissed her help and shrugged off her hands. "There's nothing you can do."

Her mouth dropped open. His voice was so hallow, so haunted, so distant. What had happened to him? "Vega . . . tell me what is troubling you," Sarah persisted. Although his new attitude scared her, now that she had this small opening, Sarah planned on pushing forward.

"No," he answered firmly. "Unless you can rewrite memories." With that, he pushed the door open, locked it swiftly and left Sarah in the hallway with more worries hanging over her head.

* * *

For days Vega lived in his small bedroom. Sarah had made no further attempt to comfort him; she had run out of ideas. There was no place for them to turn to, considering they were both wanted by the Zoids Battle Committee.

The nightmares plagued Vega's thoughts day and night, awake and asleep. There was no escape from them. The shadows of his mind overwhelmed the sunlight that seeped through the window; nothing could boost Vega's attitude.. A small part of him longed to talk to his Zoid, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the house. A bigger part of Vega feared that once he came in contact with the Berserk Fury, the Count's evil voice would only become louder.

"I'm not a killer," Vega assured himself again and yet again. "Why won't these horrible ideas leave me alone?"

"_It's your fault the Count is dead."_

"I didn't kill anyone," the boy snarled at the voice. "I didn't touch the Count once."

"_It's your fault."_

He squeezed his eyes shut. "It's not! It's not my fault! It's the Count's fault! He's the one who abandoned me! He deserved what he got!" Vega choked up at that sentence. Did the Count deserve to die? Fury's pilot wrung his hands and bit his lip. This was all too confusing.

"_It's your fault."_

"He kicked me out. I got my revenge. I did not drop that pile of concrete on his head. It was a freak accident!" Other rationales filled Vega's head in order to push the heavy feeling of blame away.

"_You failed him, so he abandoned you," _the voices took a new turn.

"I lost once! I wasn't going to lose again!"

"_But that one loss cost you the Count's favor."_

"He shouldn't have kicked me out because of one loss."

"_He did, though. You failed to defeat Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero."_

"They were tough opponents! And next time we would have won!"

"_The Count didn't believe that."_

"No, he didn't . . ."

"_Lucky Bit Cloud doesn't have to worry about losing his Zoid if he performs poorly in a battle."_

"He is lucky . . ."

"_To think your pain started with his victory."_

"No…"

"_If Bit Cloud hadn't defeated you, you would still be the Backdraft's best pilot and the Count wouldn't be dead."_

"If I had defeated Bit Cloud . . ."

"_If Bit Cloud hadn't defeated you . . ."_

"I wouldn't be haunted by the Count's death."

"_It's his fault."_

"It's Bit Cloud's fault."

* * *

Sorry the update was a little slow…and you get a shorter chapter. I have excuses, but I doubt you're interested. XD

Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	6. Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids.

* * *

Sorry this one took a little longer to post.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Preparation

* * *

It was nine o'clock Saturday night when the Blitz Team first heard of the latest development.

Jamie had busied himself with making the cake he had promised Leena. But when the news discussed the shocking report, Jamie's baking came abruptly to a halt. His eyes watched the screen, filled with fear; the cake and the bowl of dark batter in his hands were long forgotten even as batter dripped down the sides to the kitchen floor.

As soon as the news was heard by Leena, her hesitant but loud voice called for her father. Doctor Toros' thumping footsteps announced his presence, but no one bothered to give him any acknowledgement. He was about to remind his daughter to change the light bulb in the bathroom when his own eyes saw the news report. His request was cut off short.

Brad remained on the couch, a position he had been in all day. But now his lax position stiffened; he tightened his grip on his girlfriend, Naomi, and his eyes widened. The Red Comet didn't react openly; only by biting her lip did Naomi display her uncommon worry.

Bit Cloud stood in the center of the room, eyes glued to the television, ears picking up every word. The room was completely silent, except for the news report.

"_It first happened yesterday morning during a match between the Wild Apes and the Black Knights. About ten minutes after the battle had begun; an unidentified Zoid passed the southern border of the battlefield. The judge immediately called the match, but before the teams could exit the field, the intruder Zoid attacked both teams, causing serious damage."_

"_Eye-witness accounts from both teams as well as footprints and claw marks have confirmed the identity of the Zoid as the Berserk Fury. It and its pilot, young Vega Obscura haven't been seen since the attack on the Backdraft base weeks ago. That attack had led to the destruction of the problematic group and it is believed that all members have been caught, jailed or killed."_

"_However, the most shocking and troublesome part of this new report is Vega's message to all Zoid pilots. As he destroyed and attacked the teams, the judge was able to record Vega's demand. We will roll that tape for you…"_

"Bit Cloud! I'm calling out Bit Cloud! I will not stop attacking Zoid Battles until he meets me on the field, one-on-one. The (bleep) owes me for ruining my life! Nothing will stop me until he fights me! If you're smart, you will replay this message to him, or prepare for unheard-of levels of Zoid destruction! Hear me? Get Bit Cloud out here! I will . . ."

"_As you heard, Vega demands that last year's Royal Cup Champion, Bit Cloud, meets with and fights him on a battlefield. Until then he promises to disrupt all Zoid battles. We have word from the Zoids Battle Commission that Battles will continue. To quote: 'We feel there is no need to stop all battles because of some selfish, foolish child. Precautions will be taken to insure the safety of all our pilots and Zoids.'"_

Bit clicked off the television, sending everyone out of their daze. His usually carefree face was stern and his eyes blazed with determination. "Other battles besides that one have been disrupted too," he quietly stated as his fists clenched. Silence from his team members was the answer he received.

Moments passed which allowed the shock and fear to sink in. The Blitz Team was once again targets. After last year's Royal Cup many of the members had taken comfort in the fact that now they could just participate in Zoid Battles like the other teams. They didn't have to worry about illegal judges, sabotaged Zoids or being attacked randomly and unfairly.

But now, another threat barred the Blitz Team's hopes of being a normal team. Vega Obscura. He was all that was left of the Backdraft Group, a small remnant, but a powerful one. There was no doubt that the boy would pose a challenge.

"I'll have to meet him," Bit broke the silence again and turned to face his shocked teammates. "There's no other way."

"Don't be so stupid!" Leena shattered her prolonged quiet. She gestured wildly at Bit and the screen, "Let the Battle Commission handle it. We're done dealing with illegal activity, Bit." The last part came out a plea. Despite her hard appearance, Leena was worried about Bit and the rest of the crew.

Her outburst hung in the air. Doc nodded after a second or two. Brad stared at Bit as if he was trying to figure out the blonde's thoughts. Jamie set the batter bowl on the counter and walked up next to Bit. For a minute, the youngest Blitz member was silent, but then he said, "Bit, you're going to have to beat Vega."

"Jamie!" shocked, Leena glared at him. "It's dangerous!"

"Yeah, well, who else can stop Vega?" Jamie countered and met everyone's gaze. Nobody said anything. Jamie continued, softer, "Besides, you must have noticed that Vega wasn't acting like himself. Something's wrong."

"It could be a trap," Doc offered, but scratched his head. "Then again, Jamie brings up a good point. The Liger Zero is the only match for the Berserk Fury." The mood in the room seemed to lighten slightly. After accepting the fact that Bit was the only who stood a chance against Vega, other members began to speak up.

"And if the kid plans on disrupting every battle until Bit meets him, then teams will start dropping off the list," Brad pointed out. "We can't have jobs and make money without other teams."

Realizing everyone was for the match up, Leena gave a frustrated sigh and stomped up to Bit. Her eyes latched onto his and she sucked in a deep breath before demanding, "You better not get hurt, Bit!" Her finger jabbed into his chest. "You're part of this team, and you're no good dead."

"Way to pick the worst outcome, Leena," Jamie rolled his eyes.

Bit seemed to lighten up as well; as long as he had the support of his friends, this feat didn't seem so impossible or dangerous. A nervous smile cracked his frowning lips. "I just hope I can beat him again." He laughed lightly.

Leena punched him in the side. "You haven't gotten old yet! It was only a year ago that you beat him!"

"Yeah, and you've improved so much since then!" Jamie stated and the others nodded in agreement. "If you want, I can pull up the stats and video from the final battle and you could review it," he offered.

"That would be helpful," Bit said and sat down, taking the situation in.

"We should let the Battle Commission know that Bit's going to answer Vega's call," Brad reminded Doc. "That way they can postpone battles."

"I'll do that," Doc said. "The only tricky thing is going to be the timing. We'll have to pick a battle and hope Vega shows up to the site."

"Here." Jamie pulled up a map of the world on the large screen. For a few minutes, Jamie searched the internet for the necessary data. He then clicked off the lights and pointed to a grouping of red dots. "I've marked all the matches Vega's appeared at." His finger trailed from the north down to the center of the map. "I guess he must have been hiding in the north somewhere because this match," his finger landed on the highest dot, "was the first one he disrupted. The rest are further south and he hasn't gone any further than New Empire City."

Bit studied the map, rubbing his chin in thought. He then pointed to the screen, "Can you show all the battles scheduled for tomorrow?" Green dots appeared and mixed with red ones. After glance over the new data, Bit stood up and picked a green dot. "Here, we're not far from this site."

"That's mostly plains," Naomi spoke up for the first time. "You'll have a wide, flat field. It's probably the most boring battle site ever," the sniper finished with a huff. "At least it was for me."

"Do you think Vega will pick that battle?" Leena asked.

"If I know Vega, he'll want a fair fight. Even if he is acting strangely," Bit commented and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "When's this battle scheduled for?"

"Tomorrow at two," Jamie read from the screen. "It's supposed to be the Twisters against the, well, Naomi and Leon."

"I'll tell Leon that we're not fighting tomorrow. And I guess I can give Charlie a call. Although I doubt he'll be happy about the cancellation."

"Who's Charlie?" Brad questioned, trying to be casual but came off worried. He shifted slightly on the couch.

"The leader of the Twisters," Naomi answered simply and did nothing to suppress the grin on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Brad huffed and looked away. Turning the conversation, the mercenary asked, "How are you going to prepare, Bit?"

All eyes fell on the blonde, who once again was left with the responsibility of playing hero. Bit paused to think about it for a second, kicked the ground with his toe and then said, "I guess like I do any other battle."

* * *

The hanger was surprisingly cool, even though the weather was warm. The door had been locked tight hours ago, shielding the Zoids from elements. Bit Cloud walked slowly, but steadily through the building. He passed the green Raynos and it gave a friendly screech in acknowledgement. The Shadow Fox dipped its black head slightly but returned to its slumber. Next to the Fox was Leena's Gun Sniper, but it snoozed without paying any attention to the pilot.

And, last on the end stood the Liger Zero. A deep rumbled escaped its jaws in greeting. Lowering to the ground, Zero opened its cockpit and welcomed Bit back to his proper place. The cool metal felt good and familiar underneath Bit's hands as he climbed into the cockpit. He plopped himself into the leather pilot's chair, sat back and took a deep breath.

"_What's the deep sigh for, Bit?"_ Liger's voice reached his pilots ears.

"Boy, do I have news for you," Bit answered and stretched his arms over his head. "You'll never guess who our next opponent is."

Liger's head tilted slightly in thought. _"Harry?"_

"Nope."

"_The Tigers again?"_

Bit laughed at the reluctance in his Zoid's question. "Haha, no," he paused to let the laughter melt away. "We're fighting Vega Obscura and the Berserk Fury."

Liger's reaction was immediate, _"When?"_

"Tomorrow at two."

"_You're sure?"_

Bit knew Zero was asking not only if Bit was positive about the time, but the opponent as well. The pilot nodded silently and then said, "Remember I told you about Vega attacking the Backdraft base?"

Liger growled.

"Well, today he appeared again. This time he was disrupting Zoid battles and attacking the participants."

"_And why would he do that?"_

"That's the question of the day," Bit sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't figure it out. Vega always was a determined opponent, but he never did anything this . . . crazy."

"_You're sure it's Vega in the Berserk Fury?"_ Liger hesitantly asked.

"The battle style is the same; it must be him." Bit shook his head. "No, the style is the same, but it's ten times as fierce and as fast."

"_Like when the Fury was in complete control during our last match?"_

"Yeah, but Vega is definitely awake and in control. Something's changed Vega."

"_I'm guessing you want to find out what that something is." _The Ultimate X laughed knowingly.

"Of course. Vega is our best opponent. I hate to see him piloting like this, because it's not him."

Liger paused to think for a moment. _"The Berserk Fury is a fierce fighter; he craves the destruction and gore." _The Zoid let the idea sink in. _"But he wouldn't influence his pilot like that. Some other source must have changed Obscura."_

"That's what I thought too," Bit agreed. He then sat up and gripped the controls. Closing his eyes, Bit recalled the last match with Vega Obscura and the Berserk Fury. All the twists and turns, the pounces and slashes. The way Vega piloted and then the way the Fury moved on its own. Each way was strikingly different, but each was still deadly and proficient.

After remembering the match in detail, Bit felt he could defeat last-year's-Vega soundly with the skills he had now. The only problem was that Vega had grown as a pilot too. The question that haunted and plagued Bit Cloud was: which one of them had improved the most?

Knowing his pilot's thoughts, Liger let out a soft, determined roar. _"We will win. We must."_

"I'm glad you're so confident," Bit laughed, but felt that confidence wash over him as well. Of course they would win! Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero were the ultimate team. Together they defeated the Backdraft and its top pilot and Zoid. "Thanks, Liger."

"_We're a team, Bit. That's what teammates do." _The mighty Zoid lowered itself once again to the ground. _"Rest up; you'll need it for tomorrow."_

Bit opened the cockpit and jumped to the ground. "Yeah, yeah, thanks, Mom. I'll make sure to eat a good breakfast too." Zero growled as if he was rolling his eyes. Taking one last look at his Zoid, Bit smiled; they would win in the match, they had too. And as long as they were a team, they were invincible.

He waved over his shoulder as he exited the hanger. Hopefully sleep would come easily.

* * *

So, we spent this whole chapter with the Blitz Team. Next chapter, Vega will return.

Anybody who can tell me the song reference in the first sentence gets a cookie . . . or something!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	7. Guts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids.

* * *

Shout out to Stained Wolf who identified the song reference in the last chapter. Ah, at least someone answers my bizarre challenges.

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Guts

* * *

Dark clouds heavy with rain and rumbling thunder filled the sky from horizon to horizon. Wind whipped the long grasses growing on the plain. It was terrible condition for a Zoid match.

The Blitz Team's carrier stood off in the distance away from the white liger. Bit Cloud had maneuvered his Zoid far from the others in anticipation of his match with Vega Obscura and his Berserk Fury. The team had notified the Zoids Battle Commission of their plan to meet Vega face-to-face and end his destruction spree. As Bit sat back and replayed the news from the last few days in his head, he hoped he and the Liger Zero could not only defeat Vega, but help him as well.

Liger pawed the ground anxiously and surveyed the plains for his opponent. _"Nothing yet, Bit." _

The pilot checked the clock. "It's only five after. He'll come," Bit said more to convince himself than anything else. Jamie had picked this battlefield because it seemed like the most logical place for Vega's next strike. The whole team stood nervous just on the other side of the field, Zoids at the ready in case anything happened. Bit only hoped that they could end this today.

Vega's behavior disturbed Bit Cloud; the kid enjoyed battle, but to become so obsessed with it that he disrupted and crushed Zoid battles was frightening.

"_How you doing, Bit?"_ Jamie's voice came over the speaker screen.

"Never been better!" Bit returned cheerfully. Jamie raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Yeah, ok, so I'm nervous." He shifted slightly in his chair and fingered the seatbelts; Bit couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

"_That's expected. But we all have faith in you!"_

"Yeah, yeah, get off the screen and back to the radar before you make me cry," Liger Zero's pilot responded with a goofy grin, his nerves finally settling a bit. As long as Bit had his friends, he knew he could pull anything off.

* * *

Time ticked away and with it, Bit's hope of facing Vega today. Rain began to splatter the grassy ground. Liger roared in distaste; he hated the rain. "Me too, buddy," Bit sighed, his frustration mounting. Deep in his gut, he knew they had picked the wrong field. "Let's get out of the rain, partner."

Liger Zero turned and sprinted back to the carrier with mixed feelings. He disliked being pelted by rain, but the Ultimate X wanted to fight the Berserk Fury. _"We need to find them, Bit."_

"I know," Bit clenched his fist. As soon as Liger was in his place, Bit jumped down from the cockpit and walked briskly to the meeting room. With each step, his anger grew. Why did they pick the wrong field? It had made perfect sense at the time. Pushing those thoughts aside for a second, he wondered if Vega had struck elsewhere; had anyone else been injured because he failed to meet him? "What's going on?" He demanded as he entered the room.

Jamie spun around to face Bit. "We just got the news," he admitted and pointed to the screen. "Vega attacked the battle between the Tigers and the Sand Devils."

"That's so far away from here!" Bit complained. "Why didn't Vega come here?"

"I don't know." The youngest Blitz Team member scratched his head and typed on the computer. "We went over all the data and picked the most reasonable field. It made sense."

Brad and Leena entered the room at the moment and both asked the same question Bit did, "What's going on?"

The screen turned on and the news blasted the latest. Vega had attacked a battle far to the west of the Blitz Team's predictions. The Tigers were in shatters and one of the Sand Devil's Zoids was missing, supposedly thrown by the Berserk Fury.

"How could this have happened, Jamie?" Leena wailed. "I thought you figured out where he would attack?!"

"I thought I picked the best spot. I mean, looking at all the data…"

"Maybe the data was wrong. What if Vega knew we were on to him?" Brad piped up.

Jamie shook his head, "Vega's looking for Bit, why would he run away?"

"It doesn't make sense," Leena repeated out loud what everyone was thinking. Their plan had been perfect, how was it that it had failed? Jamie, Brad and Leena turned to Bit Cloud.

Liger Zero's pilot had flopped himself on the couch and cradled his head in his hand; frustration and disappointment radiated off of him. All those Zoid pilots were injured, maybe even dead because he hadn't been there to stop it. What had gone wrong?

"The spot was perfect, damn it!" Bit yelled and punched the cushion. "Vega should have been there, that's exactly where we predicted it." Suddenly, Bit jumped up and started pacing furiously. "I could have stopped him. No one had to get hurt." The Blitz Team watched with sad eyes. What would their next step be? What should their next step be?

Turning to face the data screen again, Jamie mumbled, "I can take another look. Oh, what is wrong with this spot?" His hands ran through his dark hair. Minutes passed by and the only noise in the room was the constant clicking of Jamie's fingers on the computer keys. Leena watched images fly across the screen: battle data, news reports and interviews.

After several prolonged moments the noise of the key clicking was broken. "Stop looking Jamie," Bit said as his pacing ceased. He sucked in a deep breath and bit his lip. "The data wasn't wrong." The room fell silent again. Bit raised his head and stomped up to Jamie and pointed to the screen. "The data is all correct," Bit stated.

"Yeah, we know, Bit. But we still picked the wrong place." Leena folded her arms and joined her teammates by the computer.

"That's my point." The blonde gave a sad grin. "We followed the data and not our guts." Sighing, Bit clarified, "A Zoid pilot doesn't pick a battle based on data. If you want a challenging match, one that gets your blood flowing and your Zoid excited, you have to have the perfect spot."

Brad's eyes lit up. "Vega would have never picked this spot; it's a grassy field."

"Exactly," Bit agreed and indicated Vega's other appearances. "All these fields resemble the condition of our last battle." Pictures flashed on the computer of each of the battles. Sand, rocks and brown dirt covered each one. "He's been targeting matches that remind him of our fight."

"Are you sure?" Leena asked skeptically. "It could be a coincidence . . ."

"Come on, Leena," Bit grinned and gripped her arms. "If you could pick any battlefield which one would you pick and," he gave her a small shake, "why would you pick that one?" His excitement was hard to contain; they might still catch Vega!

Leena brushed him off and backed up a few steps. "One battlefield?" She said, pondering. "I guess it would be anywhere with cliffs and flat plains." A glance from Bit told her to continue. "Because that's where my Zoid feels at home…and that's where I've won most of my battles."

Bit nodded with a grin. Brad spoke next, "I would say I'd prefer a wooded area because that's where I first fought with my Shadow Fox." He grinned at the memories. "Best kind of fights in the world."

"Yeah." Bit looked back at the screen and placed his finger on one blinking dot. Closing his eyes, the pilot envisioned the battlefield. The way the clouds swirled in the sky and the distant horizon filled his thoughts. He could feel the excitement, fear and importance of that last match; the feelings were as strong as they were on that day. "He'll be here." Bit snapped open his blue eyes and glared at the blinking dot. "We need to move now."

* * *

The slight rocking motion of the Zoid carrier did little to break Bit's concentration. He pulled on his red jacket and gave the sleeves a small tug. The old gloves he had abandoned in the door were brought out again and slipped on his hands, fitting just like they were perfect molds. Bit flexed them once or twice and cracked his knuckles. Each action was done with great care, but also with practice.

Finally ready, Bit exited his room for the second time that day dressed as a Zoid pilot with a mission. This time everything would go as planned, he had a feeling in his gut. Brad stood against his door, eyes closed, head dipped and arms crossed. As Bit was about to pass him, the Shadow Fox pilot straightened and followed him.

At the end of the hallway, the last pilot waited for the two men. Leena had her hands on her hips as she shook her hair off her shoulders. "Took you guys long enough."

Brad waved her off and the three of them walked to the Zoid hanger. There was no need to tease each other about performing well; the focus on victory was too strong to let any thoughts of defeat enter their minds.

The Shadow Fox growled in greeting, stamping his feet in anticipation. "Don't worry, buddy. We got it right this time," Brad laughed to shake off any lingering nerves and climbed into the cockpit.

"Let's go, Sniper," Leena called to her Zoid. "I'm ready to shoot up some Berserk Fury!" She let out a battle cry and closed the cockpit.

"_Let Bit worry about the Fury, Leena," _Brad's sigh echoed over the hanger.

"_Shut it, Brad. I'm allowed to pump myself up if I want,"_ Leena huffed and the Gun Sniper playfully snapped at the Fox's tail. _"Besides, my Zoid wants a go."_

Bit laughed and continued walking to the Liger Zero. A calm grin curved his lips and his gait was steady and strong. Confidence washed over the pilot now that he knew they were headed toward the correct field and the end of this mess.

Liger roared loudly at his pilot's approach, his teeth gleaming. The Zero armor was cleaned to the purest white possible. Bit rested a hand on the mighty paw for a second before lifting himself up into the cockpit. As he strapped himself in, Bit asked, "Ready, partner?"

"_Of course!"_ Liger roared again and then added another one for good measure. Bit gripped the controls, sucked in a breath and waited for the carrier to arrive at the field. This battle would determine which Ultimate X and pilot was truly the best team. If Bit couldn't help Vega, then Bit didn't deserve the title of champion.

"Are you focused, Liger?"

His Zoid gave an annoyed rumble, _"Don't insult me. This battle is not only yours, it is mine as well. I want it as much as you do . . . maybe even more."_

His pilot laughed, "I don't know about that Liger, I want to win pretty damn badly."

"_If you seriously think you want to win more than me, get out of my cockpit,"_ Liger teased. _"We are one and the same, Bit."_

Bit laughed, his nerves completely disappearing, replaced by a solid wall of focus. "Then let's win this, partner."

* * *

The silver Berserk Fury watched the battlefield from a distance. It stood perfectly still in the shining sun, waiting for its pilot to command him to move. Growling impatiently, Fury flexed its tiny claws. When would the battle start? _"Vega?"_

"Patience, Fury." Vega sat back in his chair a grim, but determined look on his face. "Bit Cloud will come to this match. I can feel it in my gut." He blinked slowly and then watched the horizon intently, looking for his greatest opponent.

* * *

Sorry about the short transitional chapter, but it needed to be done. Next one will be the big match; I can't wait to write it!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	8. Battle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoids

* * *

Thanks to all readers and reviewers! I got this chapter done very quickly, so you guys got lucky!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Battle

* * *

No words were spoken as the Liger Zero marched from the safety of the carrier to the rocky plain. There was little wind and the sun beat down on the earth from above; the conditions mirrored the last battle perfectly. With eyes focused straight ahead, Bit Cloud maneuvered his Ultimate X to the edge of the battlefield.

On the opposite side of the field, the Berserk Fury dived off the cliff and landed smoothly at the bottom without a scratch. It moved forward a few steps and stopped without uttering a cry. Vega stared intently at his opponent, a twisted grin on his young face. His revenge would soon be achieved.

At the same second, each pilot urged their Zoids closer together and stopped at the exact same time. Several hundred yards separated the warriors, but that space could be shortened in a mere blink of an eye. Liger Zero clawed the ground just as the Berserk Fury shifted its feet, but no battle roar escaped the jaws of either Zoid. There was no need for words. Each one knew the importance of this match and each one wanted one thing: Victory.

Bit gripped the controls tightly, keeping his green eyes on the Zoid across the field. It all came down to this. All the news reports, the destruction, the deaths over the last few days would stop. The weight of the battle sat heavily on his shoulders, but it was nothing Bit hadn't felt before. A win here was a win for both him and Vega. At least, Bit hoped he could help the troubled boy.

Vega Obscura licked his lips, anticipation growing in him steadily. It all came down to this. His pain, weakness, and disappointment over the last weeks would end. His mind would finally be free from the Count's voice. Bit Cloud would pay for what he had done. Victory wasn't just what Vega wanted, it was what he needed; he needed to win like he needed to breathe. Only then would he be free.

* * *

Brad and Leena watched the standoff from their Zoids, a safe distance from the unavoidable battle. Nearly a half hour had passed since both Ultimate X's had moved into place. The only thing left was for someone to make the first move.

"_Brad?"_ Leena's voice came over the intercom.

"What is it?"

"_He'll win right?"_

"Of course," Brad confirmed and glanced at the Gun Sniper from his cockpit. "What, you worried?"

"_Vega's crazy now,"_ she started. _"What if he's so desperate to win that he kills Bit?" _Genuine worry and fear filled every word. Her teammate was on the field alone, facing a super powerful opponent. How was she supposed to sit still during this match?

"Leena," Brad began, understanding her questions. "Bit will win. You know this, I know this." He paused to let that sink in and then added, "Besides, if he does get into trouble, that's why we're here right? We're his teammates."

"_Right. You're right_," Leena repeated more eagerly. _"Yeah. What was I thinking?"_

Brad sighed and clicked off the intercom, "Same thing I was." But those negative thoughts were now gone and he turned his attention back to the field.

* * *

There was no reason for it, but suddenly and without warning, the Liger Zero pounced forward, bearing its fangs and roaring loudly. Its message was clear: Enough waiting, let's finish this.

The Berserk Fury answered the cry eagerly and prepared for the Liger's frighteningly fast attack. "This is it, Fury," Vega told his Zoid, breathing deeply and quickly. "This is it; we will make them PAY!" He twisted the controls to dodge Liger's first pounce and retaliated with a jab from Fury's tail. "Let's do this, Bit Cloud! You will pay for what you did to me!"

Sweat had already formed on Bit's face, but he refused to risk wiping it off. One late move would mean defeat. But even as he urged his Zoid to pounce, swipe and bite, Bit knew the real battle had not begun; he and Vega were still testing each other out to try and find weakness. Both were trying to see if any rust had formed over the year since their last match.

Liger Zero jumped away to put space between him and the Berserk Fury. It gave him time to ask, _"What do you think, Bit?"_

"He's just as strong as he was a year ago. But his moves are blinded by whatever is bothering him."

"_They're not the moves of a warrior . . ."_

"They're the moves of a person driven off the edge." Bit took a deep breath and flexed his hands. "That's why I know we can beat him, partner."

Zero growled slightly hurt, _"We could beat him even if he was at his best."_

Bit laughed, "I know. But the match is more even when Vega's in his right mind."

The white Zoid had no time to respond because Fury charged in, his teeth looking for the liger's neck. Bit had his Zoid duck just in time and managed to get a claw on the Berserk Fury's armor. The champion and his Zoid then leapt behind the Berserk Fury for another quick attack.

"I don't think so, Bit Cloud!" Vega called and Fury spun around, swinging his tail and back beam cannons dangerously close to his opponent's head. "Again, Fury!" Vega pushed his Zoid further, lashing out at the Liger Zero. Fury's claws grasped Liger's front leg long enough that when the big cat escaped, deep gashes remained.

Both Zoids had left a mark on the other; now the battle was in full swing.

"No more playing, Liger. Let's finish this quickly!" Bit let out a yell and enclosed the space between the two Ultimate X's. The possibility of losing didn't enter Bit's mind; he must win! "I'm not going to let you win, Vega!"

"You can't win, Bit Cloud!" Vega called back. "You ruined me, and in return, I will ruin you!" Fury's roar echoed through the valley as he parried Liger Zero's strike laser claw. The fierceness and anger of each of Fury's attacks matched Vega's own. His pilot commanded wild, dangerous moves that gave the Fury a rush. This was the match he wanted, uncontrolled by rules.

A sudden move from the Berserk Fury tripped Liger Zero and Bit Cloud to the ground, belly up. Bearing his teeth, Fury pinned the white cat.

"You're finished, Bit Cloud," Vega sneered. "And I'm almost disappointed."

As Vega was about to make Fury chomp on his opponent, Bit Cloud had his partner kick the chest of the other Ultimate X. Roaring in pain, Fury backed up, but recovered in time to bite Liger's escaping tail. _"Almost Vega, almost,"_ Fury encouraged his pilot's want for victory.

Bits and pieces of armor now littered the rocky plains. Deep gouges had been carved into the ground and would forever remain a part of the scenery. The battle would not only be remembered by the people involved, but also the planet itself.

"VEGA!" Bit cried as the Liger rushed in yet again.

"BIT!" Vega returned, still grinning. He and Fury had them on the run. The Berserk Fury dodged the first pounce and the second. Liger Zero's moves were fast, but Fury knew them well, as did his pilot. Quickly, Vega shot at the Liger Zero. "You can't win, Bit!"

"I can't let you win, Vega!"

At that moment, the Berserk Fury locked its legs in place and opened its mouth to allow the charged particle beam to ready itself. Liger Zero had little time to prepare before the shining beam shot from the mouth of its enemy.

"Shit, man," Bit whistled in relief. Liger had barely dodged the attack. Vega's moves may be wild but he was still fast and that beam could still kill. "It's so hard to find an opening," Bit said to his Zoid as the duo pounced on the Berserk Fury, slashing away more armor.

"_He'll slip up,"_ Liger responded quickly, but then had to dodge Fury's teeth even faster. The two Zoids were now focusing on close-range combat. Somehow, they had found themselves close to the cliff's wall, a far place from where the battle had started.

"Get him, Fury!" Vega called and pushed his Zoid closer to Zero. "Let's tear him apart!" Fury's small claws waved in the air and slashed at Liger's throat, hoping to catch the wires hidden there. Zero dipped his head and lashed back, teeth and claws contacting with Fury's arm.

Bit maneuvered Liger Zero away from the Berserk Fury, only to charge back in, diving for Fury's legs. If he could get the Zoid on the ground, the battle would be over. "And then maybe I can help Vega."

But his attack would not go according to plan. As the Liger Zero made his move, Bit's eyes widened in fright and breath was caught in his throat. The snarling face of the Fury was targeting the cockpit directly. Bit let out a gasp, all his movements frozen; this is what had become of Vega—doing anything for victory.

Sensing the threat of death to his pilot, Liger Zero rolled to the side, catching Fury's teeth in his side instead of his head. Liger let out a great roar of pain and tumbled across the ground.

"Finish it, Fury!" Vega laughed, tasting victory on his tongue and the soon relief of defeating the man who had hurt him. The charged particle beam filled the mouth of the Ultimate X and lined up perfectly with the Liger Zero's head. "We've won, Fury, we've won! I'm number one now! I'm number one! Bit Cloud will finally pay for the Count's death!"

But as the words escaped his lips, something in Vega's head snapped. Bit Cloud hadn't killed the Count . . . Vega shook his head.

A piece of flying building killed the Count.

Vega shook his head again. "No, Bit beat me and made the Count hate me and then the Count died." That's how it was, wasn't it?

Wasn't it?

Was it?

The beam was fully charged and fired at the Liger Zero. Using a sudden surge of strength, Bit yanked the controls and rolled the Liger out of the way at the last second. "Too close for comfort, partner."

"_Yeah. But, Bit, something has changed . . ."_ Zero observed and looked at the Berserk Fury. It stood still, glaring at the Liger Zero, but made no attempt to attack or roar. What was it waiting for? What was Vega waiting for?

"Then let's end this!" He gripped the controls tighter than he ever had before, turning his knuckles white. With a yell and a roar, Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero pounced at the Berserk Fury, claws glowing and armor shining. Blood pounded against Bit's temples and adrenaline filled his veins. "No mistakes, Liger!"

His Zoid answered him with another roar and before clawing the Berserk Fury's right leg. It was a solid hit and completely severed the leg. The silver Zoid growled defiantly, but collapsed to the ground.

Vega took no notice of the attack and barely felt the Berserk Fury fall. His mind was filled with contradicting thoughts, which blocked out his Zoid's roar.

"_If Bit didn't kill the Count . . ."_

"_Bit defeated you and made the Count hate you!"_

"_But I attacked the Count."_

"_I only wanted revenge."_

"_I can still have that revenge! One more unexpected charged particle beam . . ."_

"_Why should I fight Bit Cloud?"_

"_He made you lose the Count's favor!!"_

"_No, no . . ."_

"_Yes!"_

"_NO! I lost his favor because I lost to Bit Cloud. I lost to Bit Cloud because, because, because . . . he was better than me."_

"_But I still killed the Count . . . no, I didn't mean to kill him, but he did die because I wanted revenge."_

"Revenge," Vega whispered out loud to himself. He had been consumed by the idea of revenge. First revenge against the Count and second against Bit Cloud as a way to blame someone for the Count's death. He had tortured himself with the guilt over the Count's death.

Sitting quietly in the cockpit, Vega stared out onto the open plain, wondering how he had come to this and just what this loss meant. Would anyone hate him now and try to take away his Zoid? No, there was no Backdraft anymore.

What did this loss mean?

Frowning, Vega punched the seat, frustrated with his obsession with revenge and that Bit Cloud had once again proved the better warrior.

* * *

Creative title chapter, no?

The battles done and Vega's finally realized it wasn't Bit's fault the Count fired him. But will he be okay? Poor Vega, another loss, but in a way its a victory. He came to his own conclusion about his actions...so that's a sign of growing up, right?

Next chapter will be the last!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	9. Rebuild

**Disclaimer:** Zoids doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Thanks to all readers and reviewers; sorry about the wait!

Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Rebuild

* * *

"_Vega?"_ Fury's tentative voice gently brought Vega from his daze.

"Yeah, Fury?" Vega lightly touched the armrest and waited for the reply.

"_We lost."_ Bitterness filled each word and the mighty Zoid relaxed its body to rest completely on the ground. _"What now?"_

That was the question of the day for Vega. Both he and the Berserk Fury were in almost the exact same position they had been over a year ago. Bit Cloud and the Liger Zero team had defeated them. The only differences now were that Vega no longer had the Backdraft and this was far from an official match.

And for some reason, Vega was not upset.

He glanced outside at the wide field and listened to the wind whistle through openings in the cockpit. The clouds twisted into new shapes in the blue sky. It felt just like a year ago, this bizarre peace that the world returns to even after a massive battle.

Vega closed his eyes tightly, remembering his actions over the past few weeks. The destruction and the injuries had tossed the Zoid Battles into chaos. It was his fault. And while this truth weighed heavily, almost crushingly on Vega, he refused to let it consume him as he had once before. Grimly, Vega acknowledged that he must face the charges from his actions and hope that he could rebuild.

"I'm not so sure, Fury."

"_Do we run?"_

Vega shook his head. They had run last time, that could not be the answer. "No, we have to face this problem head on."

At that moment, a tap came from outside the cockpit, startling Fury's pilot. By pressing a button, Vega opened the cockpit to reveal a puzzled and concerned looking Bit Cloud. The Liger Zero pilot had his hand resting against the side of Fury's cockpit and his mouth was twisted in a cautious grin. Vega's dark eyes met Bit's light ones and they held each other's gaze for a moment or two.

Finally, Vega addressed the older pilot, "Bit Cloud."

"Vega Obscura."

As if his name had been permission, Vega unclipped his seatbelt and stood up. "You won again, Bit," he admitted somewhat unwillingly. Although another loss to this man was painful, Vega knew this disappointment would not sit as heavily on his mind as had the idea of revenge.

Nodding, Bit agreed. "I did." He seemed careful of his word choice; as if Bit worried one wrong word would send Vega into a violent attack. A small silence between the two let Bit know that it was safe to speak, however. "But you weren't yourself." He scratched the back of his head and continued, "It would have been more of a fight if you were at the top of your game."

Vega didn't respond, but simply pondered the statement for a moment. Had the idea of revenge really weakened his pilot skills rather than enhanced them? "No, I guess I wasn't."

"Promise me something?" Bit asked urgently, his gaze unwavering from Vega's.

"Sure, anything."

"Whatever was wrong, don't let it happen again. You're not a worthy rival if you're not always at your best."

Vega blinked, taken aback by Bit's demand. Had his revenge spree really let down Bit Cloud so much? It was then Vega took into consideration all the people he had affected over the past few weeks. Bit Cloud and the entire Blitz team, new reporters, other Zoid pilots . . . Sarah. A large lump formed in Vega's throat; he needed to apologize to Sarah.

At that moment the Blitz Team's transport rolled up from the edge of the field, the Shadow Fox and Gun Sniper leading the way. Bit turned his intense gaze away from the younger pilot and waved to his team with a bright grin. Without turning around Bit said, "Vega, I think you should come inside and explain what exactly has happened."

"Right," Vega responded, eyes downcast. _"I hope I can explain."_

Vega followed Bit, jumping down from Fury's cockpit. His feet seemed to carry him without his instruction; Vega couldn't keep his own thoughts straight. To be free of the need of revenge was so liberating, it put a bounce in his step. But at the same time, Vega kept reminding himself that there would be consequences and he would have to face them. He swallowed again as he hurried to keep up with Bit; if only Sarah was here.

Bit's teammates greeted him with high fives and slaps on the back. The girl, Leena flung her arms around him and squeezed Bit until he turned blue. Their joyous expressions were not given to Berserk Fury's pilot, however. Their faces were grim and hesitant; they distrusted Vega deeply.

Vega sucked in a breath and controlled his feeling of exile; their feelings were justified. As he took a seat in the kitchen, Vega only hoped he could explain his actions and they could all come to an understanding.

All eyes were glued to the young pilot. Brad crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. Narrowing his eyes, the Shadow Fox pilot waited eagerly for Vega's tale; even if the kid had good reason, the punishments would be severe. And Brad wasn't going to hide the fact that he didn't feel bad for the kid.

Leena twirled a piece of hair around her finger and tugged on her father's arm. He held up a hand and said, "We're waiting for Jamie."

Vega found himself glancing mostly at the white floor or Bit, who, unlike the others, didn't hold a shred of contempt. There was just curiosity and maybe a hint of disappointment.

Two pairs of soft footsteps entered the room and Leena immediate exclaimed, "Jamie, what's she doing here?!"

"_It' couldn't be . . ." _Vega thought, but deep in his gut he knew it had to be Sarah. Turning sharply, his initial thought was proved correct; there was Sarah, looking somewhat out of place next to the Raynos pilot. Her usual stern eyes were filled with tears and the smile on her face stretched wide.

The boy stumbled as he stood up, his heart pounding in his chest. Even after all he put her through, Sarah had come. Ignoring everyone in the room, Sarah whispered, "Vega, I'm so glad you're alright."

He was in her embrace less than a second later.

* * *

The tale was slow at first, words fumbled through Vega's lips. He dipped his head to avoid eye contact and harsh glares. But he made it to the end with Sarah's arm around his shoulders; her hand squeezed his shoulder, giving him strength.

When the words finally began flowing, Vega quickly and easily told about his revenge against the Count and what it had led to. He left out details, but from the looks on Bit's face, Vega knew the pilot understood.

The next part was much more difficult.

It was hard to express what exactly pushed him to attack other Zoid battles. Vega tried to describe the logic behind his decisions but felt he failed to portray his feelings. Telling everyone he heard the voice of the dead Count only made him sound crazy, but that's exactly what happened; his brain had played tricks on him in an attempt to shove the guilt on someone else.

Finally, Vega shut his mouth and lifted his head up to meet the quiet faces of the Blitz Team; Vega wouldn't dare look at Sarah. There was nothing more to say besides two small words, "I'm sorry." Sarah held him tighter to her chest and kissed the top of his head.

Doc unfolded his arms, his brow wrinkled in thought. "We have to alert the officials," he said almost sadly. The normally goofball leader of the Blitz Team had remained serious through out the whole ordeal. The situation was unfortunate; the Count was the one to blame for his treatment of Vega. But still, law is law, and Vega disrupted battles and injured many pilots.

Vega nodded. "I know."

"When you give your story in court I'm sure the penalty won't be too harsh," Bit offered and glanced at his teammates. "Besides, your attack did get rid of the Backdraft, even if it was in a . . . wild way."

Vega flinched and dipped his head again.

"I guess that is it then," Sarah spoke and stood up for the first time since her arrival. "I can't thank you enough, Bit Cloud."

Bit laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to help Vega out."

The rest of the team dispersed from the room; Brad and Leena went to attend to their Zoids and discuss what had been heard; they compared their understanding of the event with Vega's side. Jamie and Doc proceeded to call the Zoids Battle Commission and attempt to explain the situation. But even as everyone began moving, Vega remained seated.

A lot had happened in such little time.

There was still a lot to be done; there were many obstacles Vega still needed to jump over. He glanced around the room, watching everyone leave or talk. Bit met his glance and gave a small smile.

Vega returned it slowly and stuck out his hand. "Thank you, Bit Cloud."

The Liger Zero pilot grasped the stretched out hand tightly and shook it. "Anytime, Vega Obscura."

"Next time, don't expect an easy match," Vega taunted.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

The two Ultimate X pilots stood there, side by side, hands clasped for a moment or two. Once again they had been brought together in a fierce battle. And once again, Bit Cloud had come out the victor.

Even knowing this, Vega grinned, the weight on his shoulders lighter than expected. He could make it through whatever punishment was in order; Bit Cloud was counting on him.

Sarah was counting on him too.

Far in the hanger of the transport, Vega knew Fury was waiting for his pilot as well.

Vega grinned slowly; revenge was just as bittersweet as they say. There was a price to pay for revenge and Vega could only hope it would not be too great. But there was a lighter feeling too; Vega had finally opened his eyes to the support given by Bit Cloud and Sarah.

He wasn't so alone.

Vega would rebuild his reputation and show the world what he was really like. And from there the world would fear his name, but not out of destruction or memory of this event.

They would fear him out of admiration for the perfect skills and technique he and Fury would display.

Vega let himself grin; yes, there was a lot of work to be done, but he now had the will and strength to do it.

* * *

Finished!

This is most likely my last multi-chapter fic, so I just want to say thanks for reading it to the end. Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


End file.
